


Through the dark

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”And when it’s dark, he returns.”<br/>Zayn’s voice is low. Raspy. Mean, almost and it’s not that Louis expects it to be any other way after everything. It still hurts though, still hits him like a rock to the abdomen the way Zayn is looking at him. Talking to him. The way he looks away as soon as he has said those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I need Zouis.

”And when it’s dark, he returns.”

Zayn’s voice is low. Raspy. Mean, almost and it’s not that Louis expects it to be any other way after everything. It still hurts though, still hits him like a rock to the abdomen the way Zayn is looking at him. Talking to him. The way he looks away as soon as he has said those words.

Zayn smells of alcohol. Some expensive vodka brand, but he probably didn’t care as he chugged it down. He never does, Louis knows that. He takes the bottle he needs. He drinks it. Doesn’t look at the label.

Zayn doesn’t care for labels. Never had, never will.

He has a blunt in his left hand, takes it to his mouth, blowing out smoke in a sensual way that isn’t fair. His lips form an O, the smoke sips out as if he is the bad boy of a movie. It almost looks staged. Even more when he is leaning against the tree, leather jacket open and tattoos visible underneath a low cut, white t-shirt. His black jeans are tattered, ripped, looks like they are falling apart but they cling to his body as if they are painted on there, showing off long legs and thighs.

Louis’ mouth is dry. He clears his throat, swallows a couple of times, trying to remind his mouth how to create saliva.

“You didn’t come.”

Zayn laughs. It’s a short laugh, only a second, but it’s cold, sending chills down Louis’ spine. He loosens his tie, he must look ridiculous coming in suit and fancy pants, hair all fixed in every possible way. Zayn’s hair isn’t fixed. He hasn’t even bothered to pull it away from his face with a headband this time, it’s just long and dark and draping around his face.

“Was I supposed to come?”

He blows out more smoke, this time it almost reaches Louis’ face, he can smell it, he can feel it, and he wants it.

“It was my wedding.” Louis says instead, his voice is only a whisper at this point and he looks at Zayn who meets his gaze, but his eyes doesn’t tell him anything. Zayn snorts. Shaking his head, causing the long hair to dance. He hands the blunt over to Louis who accepts it gratefully, feeling a whole rush of calm run over him as he takes the blunt to his lips.

“Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson.” Zayn snorts again, and then there’s that little laugh which once again sends chills down Louis’ spine. It sounds so cruel. So cold. So unlike Zayn when he is with Louis. He is never like this with Louis. “Sorry for not joining in. Didn’t feel like celebrating.”

He takes the bottle, sipping vodka from it while he waits for Louis to say anything. Louis is taking long drags from the blunt, closing his eyes as his muscles relaxes, he is supposed to not do this anymore but there’s Zayn and he can’t help himself.

“You could have come anyway. Harry and the boys asked questions.”

Zayn pulls Louis closer, and Louis doesn’t mind, he falls into Zayn’s arms as if he is butter, melting against the skinny body that in many ways feels bigger than his own, and in many ways so much smaller. He looks up, meeting his eyes as Zayn looks down at him. You can tell he has been smoking more than just the blunt he shared with Louis just now. Louis doesn’t mind.

“And aren’t they asking questions now when you’ve apparently sneaked out from your own wedding party? Wedding night? Run off to go play with the big bad wolf?”

Zayn must know it sounds awfully silly, but Louis doesn’t comment on it and his eyes doesn’t leave Zayn’s, he watches him still and tries not to swallow. He has to anyway though and it seems to spur Zayn on in whatever it is he is trying to do. His fingers move over Louis’ jawline, tracing it and then his lips, Louis closes his eyes by the light touch. Zayn’s fingers against his skin always makes his skin get goose bumps.

“Stop…” He mumbles, but leaning closer to Zayn. It has always been like this, like Zayn is the sun that Louis gravitates towards and he always ends up getting burned every single time, and still he can’t stop.

The drugs and alcohol can be addicting, but nothing is as addicting as the lips of Zayn Malik.

“Right…” Zayn mumbles, and he is leaning down now, lips pressing against Louis’ ear which makes him hear every word he mumbles, even if it is just a quiet murmur. “You are the good one now. Serious relationship. Serious husband. No more cheating, is that right Louis? Now more nights in the dark for you.”

Louis groans as Zayn’s fingers move over his arm, there’s too much fabric in the way for him to actually feel his fingers properly and part of him his happy about that because if he did, temptation would be stronger. Bigger part of him is disappointed though, bigger part of him wants to tell Zayn to take his jacket off. Take his shirt off. Do whatever he wants.

“But does he really know what you want, Tommo?” Zayn mumbles when Louis doesn’t say anything. His hand is now slowly moving down Louis’ body, resting on his hip which he squeezes lightly. “Does he know the way you love it out like this? Does he know how you sound when you get it really hard and rough and anyone can walk in on you? Does he know how you like riding dick while getting high in the car? Does he really know that? Did you tell him?”

Zayn pulls him closer, their crotches are now pressed against each other and only that has Louis whimper because he knows, knows what Zayn is hiding underneath those tight jeans, knows what he could get if he dropped to his knees now, he knows all this because he knows Zayn.

“He doesn’t…” Louis moans and his hands move over Zayn’s arms, the leather jacket feeling nice under his fingers. Familiar. Tempting. “He…”

“Because nobody knows you like I do, Lou.” Zayn whispers and now he is kissing down Louis’ neck, trailing kisses down the vein that is pulsating, Louis can actually hear his own pulse now and he is on fire. “Nobody. Only me.”

“Only you.” Louis whispers, his arms wrapping around Zayn’s neck as he pulls him closer to keep his lips against his neck. He shouldn’t do this at all. He shouldn’t. He got married less than 10 hours ago and here he is.

Zayn lifts him up. He hooks his arms under Louis, wrapping his legs around his waist as he lifts him up, pressing him gently against the tree that Zayn was leaning against just seconds ago. Zayn’s eyes look at Louis like he is prey, Zayn is a wild beast out to get something and Louis is so thankfully, blissfully, happy that he is the one.

“Don’t tell Harry.” Zayn smirks before he closes the distance between their lips, Louis shutting his eyes as he feels the familiar taste of weed, alcohol, Zayn, a mix so intoxicating he feels high just from those lips. Zayn’s tongue is inside his mouth before Louis can even think, their tongues slides easily against each other and even though it has been awhile, nothing is more familiar than Zayn’s mouth. Louis whimpers, desperately grinding down against Zayn’s hips, desperate to get some kind of friction from him, anything, he needs it and there is just too much in the way for him to get what he wants. Zayn seems to notice because the smirk spreads on his lips again.

“Want me to fuck you Louis?”

Right to the point, he never lingers around, never tease him or hint anything, Zayn is always right to the point and it’s still not quick enough for Louis, still every second he needs to wait for Zayn to finally be inside him is enough to drive him crazy.

“Y-yes.” He whimpers, throwing his head back to expose his neck for Zayn, knowing that Zayn always marks him before giving him what he wants, there’s never anything different, he always leaves a trail of hickeys from his neck to his collarbone. It’s almost as if he signs his name and something about it turns Louis on even more. Zayn smirks, putting Louis down on the ground again as he unbuttons his pants, pulling them down and Louis can see how everyone would freak out about him getting mud on this expensive suit and it almost makes him laugh. He might be a bit high. On Zayn. Weed. Mostly on Zayn. He hisses when Zayn pulls his boxers down as well, it’s cold and they are outside, in a park for god’s sake, and still he is so hard it hurts, his cock is leaking and the sight of it as Zayn smirking. His hand wraps around Louis’ cock, he pumps it a few times before he pushes Louis face first against the tree, squeezing his bum as he does so.

“I’ll give you what you need baby, don’t you worry.” Zayn almost coos him, nibbling his earlobe before Louis can hear the obscene sound of Zayn sucking on his own fingers, getting them wet. Louis closes his eyes, forehead resting against the tree and he loosens his tie some more. Even though that probably isn’t the reason at all his breathing is ragged and heavy, it feels better to.

He moans loudly, already forgetting that people can hear them, when Zayn slides two fingers inside him right away. Doesn’t tease with this, doesn’t take his time, just going for what he wants.

He wants Louis. Louis wants him to want him.

Zayn’s fingers are long, they knows what they are doing exactly and Zayn just knows all of Louis’ sensitive spots by heart, knows how to hit his prostate even with his fingers and it has Louis weak to his knees. He grips the trees, trying to stay steady, sticking his ass out for Zayn to get more access to him.

Three fingers opens him up, Louis moaning Zayn’s name every time they slide in and out, Zayn’s lips are on his neck and he is mumbling the dirtiest things Louis didn’t even know a person could say, and it drives him crazy. Absolutely crazy.

“You’re so bad, Louis.” Zayn murmurs. His fingers are working quickly now. Louis is desperate. “Sneaking out in the middle of the night, just married. Want me that badly?”

“F-fuck.” Is all Louis can say, he moves back against Zayn’s fingers, desperate to get more of him. He can feel his eyes tearing up from pleasure but he also really wants Zayn’s cock. Want it now. Wanted it yesterday. “Zayn, please.”

Not very often does he actually beg for Zayn. Doesn’t have to do it, but sometimes Zayn likes to torment him. Have him believe he might actually not get it, that Zayn will change his mind. It turns Louis on more than it should. Zayn snickers behind him, and Louis hears him unzip his jeans, pulling them down and Louis groans as he notices Zayn going commando. Of course he does.

“Don’t you dare use a condom.” Louis manages to say before he has to close his eyes, looking away from the sight that is Zayn stroking his fully erect cock, ready to fuck him hard and thoroughly. He can practically hear Zayn smirking and he knows, he knows he is being stupid and he needs to stop doing this but he is clean, he is sure Zayn is clean too and he fucking hates condoms. Doesn’t want them in the way of him and Zayn. Wants Zayn, not rubber.

When Zayn finally enters him, he has his hands on each side of Louis’ head, palms pressed against the tree and his whole body pushes Louis even harder up against the tree. He goes deep inside him right away, and Louis whimpers, rolling his hips back as Zayn rolls his own, their thrusts slotting into each other like puzzle pieces, impossible to see where one starts and ends.

Zayn’s thrusts are hard, deep, and the angle he finds is perfect, Louis feels his whole body trembling from the pleasure. Zayn is kissing his neck, his moans and hard breathing impossible to not hear and it has Louis close to the edge. He squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip and tries to focus on not coming, anything but not coming because it’s far too good to be over already.

The way he moves, thrusts changing, tells Louis that Zayn is close too. He looks over his shoulder, noticing Zayn’s eyes staring at him, smirking as he bites down on Louis’ shoulder. He can hear their skin slapping together and then Zayn makes a muffled sound, settling his lips on Louis neck and Louis feels him pulsating inside him, shooting his load deep in and it’s enough to send Louis over the edge, he spills his come all over the tree, laughing a little at the situation and how he hopes no one will notice, then he clench around Zayn.

Coming down from his high after sex with Zayn is always better than coming down from any other high. Zayn pulls out of him slowly, Louis wincing a little as he does, helping them both get dressed again.

Louis doesn’t lean in for a kiss, neither does Zayn. They don’t kiss afterwards, never do. There’s no specific reason to it, it just never happens. And Louis knows he should be getting home. He watches Zayn fix his hair a little, swallowing by the sight of him running his fingers through his hair. It is getting long.

“Will you come back after sunset tomorrow?” Zayn smirks, kissing Louis’ shoulder before he reaches for his bottle of vodka again. Louis runs his fingers through his hair. He is sore and feels bad, he shouldn’t. They should stop doing this. Louis decided to commit to someone. To not be caught up in this with Zayn, and he shouldn’t be here. He should say no.

He nods. Nothing else he can do. It is what it is.

“I knew you would.” Zayn looks pleased and as he disappears into the shadows as if he is some imaginary creature that Louis made up, Louis wonders how and if his life will ever function as life does for normal people.


End file.
